Mr. Krabs
Captain Eugene Harold "Armor Abs" Krabs is an extremely cheap and greedy red crab. He lives in an anchor with his daughter Pearl. He is the owner of the Krusty Krab, as well as SpongeBob and Squidward's employer. He is 69 years old and is very self-contented and intelligent. He has a grandfather named Redbeard. The Krusty Krab was originally a retirement home called "The Rusty Krab" which Mr. Krabs bought after returning from fighting in the war. But then it went bankrupt, so he changed it into a restaurant and re-named it "The Krusty Krab". In some episodes, it is shown that he has a mutual crush on Mrs. Puff. It is revealed in the episode "Sleepy Time" that he was born November 30, 1942. His first appearance was in "Help Wanted". Nicktoons Unite! Mr. Krabs appears as a NPC in Nicktoons Unite! He was captured by Plankton for the Secret Recipe, eventually he was saved by the heroes. Nicktoons MLB Mr. Krabs appears in the loading screen of Nicktoons MLB. Mr. Krabs is seen yelling to a coach of another team and also on the stairs of a tribune with some Krabby Patty's. Nicktoons: Toons Wars Mr. Krabs appears as a playable character in Nicktoons: Toons Wars. Special Moves Pussy Magnet Money Magnet is Mr. Krabs' neutral special. Mr. Krabs pulls out a magnet and then draws all near opponents and items towards him. When the opponents touch the magnet they will receive minor damage. 'Krabby Claw' Krabby Claw is Mr. Krabs' side special. Mr. Krabs will charge one of his claws and then will stab it forwards. When the move is executed he will automaticly charge so you don't have to do that yourself. But during the charging and you press the special button again he will execute it immidiately. 'Dollar Carpet' Dollar Carpet is Mr. Krabs' up special. Mr. Krabs will pull out a giant dollar from his wallet and then jumps onto it. Then Mr. Krabs is able to moves around horizontal on it until the time is over and then it disappears. 'Millionair' Millionair 'is Mr. Krabs' down special. Mr. Krabs will pull out his wallet again and a wall of coins will come out of it and form a wall in front of him that blocks the attacks of an opponent. But when the stable of money will be hit it will fall and go back into his wallet. 'Jump to Money Jump to Money is Mr. Krabs' War Strike. Mr. Krabs will take out one of his dollars from his wallet and Old Bluelipthen will jump on the stage eat Mr. Krabs and cause havoc around the stage afterwards he will spit Mr. Krabs out and will leave again. Special Costume Mr. Krabs' special costume is Robot Krabs from the episode Imitation Krabs and others. Robot Krabs is a highly sophisticated robot that has many different features. Inside, from where Plankton controls it, there are hundreds of levers and pulleys to make the robot do many things. The robot is red and constructed from metal, with a metal suit as stated by SpongeBob. It has the big eyes and its face acts and looks like a microphone. the robot appears to wear the same clothing as Mr. Krabs, but made from metal. Category:Characters Category:Unlockable Category:Male Category:Animal Category:SpongeBob Squarepants Category:Heroes